Hybrid Theory
by Sesshoumarus Queen
Summary: Inuyasha is in most conversaitons including the words 'freak' and 'murderer' Kagome is an innocent girl who gets her world turned upside down.
1. Papercut

Hybrid Theory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Any part of Linkin Park. One day I was listening to Z100 and they played 'In The End' and then I remembered that I had the CD. Then I stayed up until 12:30 so I got to watch Inuyasha. Then I forgot to turn off my CD player so I was paying attention to the TV and the CD at the same time so my mind put the two together and came up with my first song ficcie! Tell me if you like. This fic's gonna have 12 chaps (one for each song on the CD) and this takes place in modern time but its kinda different since Inu's the one that lives in the shrine and he's still hanyou but oops I'm giving away the fic!!! Oh well, you'll understand in time  
  
Track1) Papercut  
  
~Why does it feel like night today?  
  
Something in here's not right today  
  
Why am I so uptight today?  
  
Paranoia's all I got left  
  
I don't know what stressed me first  
  
Or how the pressure was fed/ but  
  
I know just what it feels like  
  
To have a voice in the back of my head~  
  
"Freak! Freak! Freak!" the students around him chant, making him want to rip their heads off one by one just to make them stop. He picks his hat up off the dirty floor and dusts it off on his jeans puts it back on and simply stalks down the halls to the front doors. "It'll pass" He mutters as the feeling slowly fades to a throb as he flings open the doors and steps into the blazingly hot sunlight. "Yo! Inuyasha wait!" His friend calls as he runs down the halls and makes it through the door just as they slam shut. "You ok?" He asks as Inuyasha turns and walks to his house without a word. "You got the feeling again don't you?" he asks again knowing he wasn't going to get a reply and is used to it by know. Ever since they met in the first grade he'd know about the 'feeling' Inuyasha got when they made fun of his ears. "Miroku?" Inuyasha questions his friend as he stops to turn around to look at him. "What is it Inu?" Miroku says with a quizzical look as Inuyasha steps closer to him knowing the question he's about to ask since he's asked it a dozen times before. "Why do you insist on being my friend when I'm a freak?" Inuyasha asks knowing his best friends answer. "I don't really care 'bout your ears. You should know that by now If you really want to know something," Miroku adds to his answer "I wish I had 'em cause then I'd probably get noticed." Miroku finishes grimacing remembering when they were called 'inu-koru' and friend all through elementary school. They never even knew his name.   
  
~Its like a face that I hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
  
A face that watches every time I lie  
  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
  
(It watches everything)  
  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That face inside is hearing me/ Right underneath my skin~  
  
"Freak! Freak! Freak!" she hears them chanting as she walks to her 3 period class. She thinks they would have grown out of that now. She had spent every year of school with the 'dog turd' and hadn't minded but Kouga couldn't help making fun of the boy called Inuyasha. She decides to hurry to her LA class because Ms. Kaede would be furious with her if she was late, but as she hurries down the hall she sees the front door close as Inuyasha's friend rushes through it supposedly following his comrade. "Poor Inuyasha" she mumbles as she walks into the class room just as the late bell rings and takes her seat in the near back of the class next to the windows. As she looks out she sees Inuyasha and Miroku having some conversation as they walk to his house. She participates in class and notices Hojo constantly looking over at her and talking with his friends and her so called 'friends' sitting in front of her notice too but having a totally different reaction to it as she is. what-a-creep she thinks as a small folded up piece of paper lands on her desk and she opens it quickly to read what it said. She gets through half of it before Jun, one of her 'friends' that sits in front of her snatches it from her and reads it and passes it along to all of the curious girls near her. She starts fuming just as Kaede appears in front of her and says "Kagome, I'm shocked at this behavior. You know passing notes is not allowed in this class. Please go to the principles office." and gives her a piece of paper along with a plastic pass with the room number 334 engraved on it. She simply sighs stands and walks to the door, taking back Hojo's note knowing that arguing that it wasn't her note would get her nowhere. "Sorry Kago." her 'friends whisper as she passes them and walks into the halls closing the door behind her.  
  
~It's like I'm/ paranoid lookin over my back  
  
It's like a/ whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I/ cant stop what I'm hearing within  
  
Its like the face is right beneath my skin  
  
I know I've got a face in me   
  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
  
I don't know what set me off at first but I know what I can't stand  
  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
  
I cant add up to what you can~  
  
Another day passes and Inuyasha and Miroku are called to the principles office. They get suspended by Principle Naraku for leaving school grounds and aren't allowed back on them for a week. Which makes no sense to our two boys who have a weird sense of logic. "Do the two of you like getting suspended?" Naraku asked very well knowing the answer. "You Inuyasha," Naraku said sighing 'I never expected to break any school rules. You have straight A's in every class and A+'s in history as if you lived through it all." Naraku said holding up Inu's folder. "You'd be surprised." Inuyasha mumbled as Naraku turned his sights on Miroku. "And you um" Naraku said fumbling through his files. "It's Miroku sir." Miroku supplied with an exasperated sigh. "Thank you. And you Miroku, I see have very good grades, not as good as Inuyasha's but they'll show up good on your record. But suspension will also show up, Harvard University doesn't accept problematic children." Naraku said handing them both their pink slips that were to be signed by a parent. "I expect to see the two of you here next Monday bright and early." Naraku said ushering them to the door. Just as he reached for the knob a very depressed young girl Inuyasha recognized to be Kagome Higurashi flung the door open from the other side. Feh never expected to see her in the principle's office "Are you ok?" Kagome asked Naraku who had fallen to the floor from the force of the door. "I'm fine Ms. Higurashi, now what can I help you with?" he said noticing the pass she was holding what does that old hag want now "I was sent here for passing a note." Kagome lied. "Hold on for a moment." Naraku said walking over to his desk and picking up his phone.   
  
~But everybody has a face that they hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
  
A face that watches every time they lie  
  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
  
(And watches everything)  
  
So You know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That face inside is watching you/ Right inside your skin~  
  
"So what's the real story?" Inuyasha asks her causing her to jump. "Wha-what do you mean?" Kagome retorts stuttering slightly and blushing at how close their faces were. He didn't have to talk into my ear, I would've heard him just fine if he had said it to my face Her face doesn't look so bad close up "Well whad the old baba accuse you of?" Inuyasha asks blushing a red to match his shirt at the thoughts that passed through his mind at the moment. "Oh. Well Why am I telling him? Cause you think he cares Hojo passed me this note asking if I would go out with him over the weekend Oops, oh well, I guess I'm too late. She's taken Jun took the note away from me so I didn't finish reading Was that a look of jealousy? So then she sent me here." Kagome finished just as Naraku came off the phone. "Hey Principal dude? Can we leave yet?" Miroku asked shoving the pink slip he had just forged his parents signature on into his pocket. "Not quite." Naraku said giving Kagome a serious look. "It's not like a serious one and it's only for a week oh no! Not suspension!!! But Higurashi Kagome, you have been suspended from Hudde HS." Those last words hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. "I've been suspended?!?!" Kagome screeched. "Ms. Kaede believes that is the best punishment for this situation. I would like the two of you to escort Ms. Higurashi home." He said to the guys as Kagome passed out on the spot. "Or not" Naraku said as Inuyasha bent over her (pervs) and picked her up with one arm. "Well see ya next Monday!" Miroku said closing the door behind him. "I need a vacation." Naraku said calling the Higurashi residence to tell them that two boys would bring Kagome to them and that she had passed out.   
  
~It's like I'm/ paranoid lookin over my back  
  
It's like a/ whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I/ cant stop what I'm hearing within  
  
Its like the face is right beneath my skin  
  
It's like I'm/ paranoid lookin over my back  
  
It's like a/ whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I/ cant stop what I'm hearing within  
  
Its like the face is right beneath my skin  
  
(the face inside is right beneath your skin)  
  
(the face inside is right beneath your skin)   
  
(the face inside is right beneath your skin) ~  
  
When Kagome woke up she was in her bed and a note was next to her pillow along with a bouquet of lilies. When she opened the note it read  
  
Kagome,   
I don't think you deserved to be suspended for 'passing' a note in class. I explained that it wasn't going to get on your record too. Ms. Kaede can be one hell of an onna some times but remember, the old baba's going senile so don't get angry over it. If you have some free time over your 'vacation' go to the Fukai Mori shrine.  
  
~Inuyasha.   
  
Then Kagome went to bed just as the sunset passed and nighttime hit its starting note leaving Kagome with a lasting vision of the burning red sun standing out on a pale blue/ orange sky. On the other side of town Inuyasha silently prays that Kagome would come to his family's shrine to he could share a secret with her that's been burning at him for years, a secret that could turn her life upside down. But as the sun goes down, so does his hopes that she would come today but there was still 6 more days of 'vacation' to come.  
  
~The sun~ goes down  
  
I feel the light betray me  
  
The sun ~goes down  
  
I feel the light betray me  
  
It's like I'm/ paranoid The sun~~ lookin over my back  
  
It's like a/ whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I/ cant stop what I'm hearing within  
  
I feel the light betray me  
  
cant stop what I'm hearing within  
  
cant stop what I'm hearing within  
  
cant stop what I'm hearing within  
  
Its like the face is right beneath my skin!!!~  
  
So whadaya think? Do you think this is worthy of continuation? There's this little button I know about that can help you answer my questions. And guess what its on this page!!!  
  
Next track: One step closer  
  
^^ Marie ^^' 


	2. One Step Closer

Track 2) One Step Closer  
  
~I cannot take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just like before…~  
  
~If you have some free time over your 'vacation' go to the Fukai Mori shrine~  
  
The words echo in Kagome's mind as she stares out the window. "I wish I could…" Her mother had grounded her even though her suspension wasn't serious. "Suspension is suspension no matter how you put it," Those words echoed in her mind as well. The oh so evil words of her mother said right before she left for work. I wish I could just leave… "That's it!" she says as she runs into her closet and grabs a pair of blue stretch pants and a shirt to match. She hurriedly writes a letter to her mother:  
  
~Mom, going to Fukai Mori shrine to do a make up essay for LA. -Kagome~  
  
Damn I got skill She quickly put on her converses and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed half of a donut she left on top of the refrigerator and poured a glass of Oj. She quickly downs both runs into her closet and grabs her handbag full of gods knows what. She grabs her keys off the hook by the door grabs her blades and flings the door open with speed. She suddenly stops. Where is the Fukai Mori shrine? She runs down the stairs and through the lobby to the front door. (Can anyone say apartment building?) She straps on her blades and glides down the street heading to Kings Plaza. The mall usually has attraction pamphlets, so maybe they have one for the shrine. Right.   
  
~Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break~  
  
"Inuyasha, get the hell out of the tree." Inutaisho roared at his son for the fourth time that day. "Why? So I have to go talk to my so-called brother. The one that might I add abandoned me and my mother while you were gone? The man who only came back only to watch her die and not even try to help? My supposed half brother that tried to kill me?!" Inuyasha snapped back. "You have to go in sometime, and when you do you will have to talk to him." "No I wont, and he can shove the idea of me showing that girl around straight up his ass." Inuyasha said as he walked deeper into the forest.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Sesshie! Sesshie. Please help mama! Please help mama, she's hurt!" A chibi Inuyasha wailed as more of his mother's blood pooled on the floor. "Why should I help that bitch, its not like she's my mama. Infact, the reason my mama left was because of her. If she's dead my mama might come back." Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave. "Please! Don't leave me! Big brother! She can be your mama too! Don't leave me all alone! Sesshoumaru!!!" Inuyasha bawled as he clung onto his brothers pant leg. "Filthy half breed, cant you get through your thick head? I'm happy your mama is dead. The world is now a better place. Infact I'm so happy I'll do you a favor. I'll send you to hell with her!"   
  
  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
The bastard left claw marks all over my back. Things like that don't disappear that easily. And to think, I used to look up to him. "I'll never forgive him…"   
  
"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I don't think he'll ever step foot into the house while your still here." Inutaisho said to his eldest son. "Well then it looks he's going to have to live up in his tree then." Sesshoumaru said as he headed to his room. what am I supposed to do with Rin now…  
  
~I find the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again  
  
Just like before…~  
  
"811 Shikon rd. That should just be two lights down." the crossing guard said to Kagome who was completely lost. "Thank you." Kagome said as she glided down the block. Going to the mall to get the pamphlet was a complete waste of time, though I did get a nice jersey dress. Go Sixers The pamphlet basically said:  
  
811 shikon rd  
  
Seriously. No directions at all. Finally Kagome saw a familiar yet not sight. It was the tree on the front cover of the pamphlet. "Finally!" Kagome breathed as she sat at the bottom of the steps to remove her blades and put her sneakers back on. why did I come anyway? Its just Inuyasha were talking about here. But he's kawaii! "Where'd that come from?" Kagome mumbled as she walked up the stairs. Finally when she made it to the top she saw the shrine. "Cool, it looks just like in the pictures in the text book." She said as she gazed around. Finally her eyes landed on a small shack next to the main building. the well house Her curiosity getting the best of her she slid open the door and carefully walked down the rotting wood steps can anyone say termites and stopped in front of the well. It's boarded up…. "You shouldn't be in here." A voice suddenly said causing her to jump and lean against the edge of the well. "Come here." The man said stepping closer and reaching out to grab her causing her to step back. "Leave me ALONE!" Kagome screamed as she fell over the edge and down to the bottom of the dry well.  
  
~Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break~  
  
"Leave me ALONE!" a familiar voice screamed. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled following her scent to the well house. He flung open the door to find his 'brother' leaning over the edge. "Bastard what did you do to her?!" Inuyasha barked at his brothers back. "She jumped by herself. All I said was to come to me." Sesshoumaru said as he righted himself. "She went through." He said as he headed to the steps. "What do you mean 'she went through' you fucking lying bastard. Humans don't just go through." well my mother couldn't go through Inuyasha said rushing to the well and peering over the edge to see a sight that made his stomach churn. she went to the other side "I'd advise you to get to your woman as soon as possible. The demons are killing and human they can get their hands on." Sesshoumaru said as he closed the door behind him. "She's not my woman!" Inuyasha growled at the closed door. Damnit, this is his entire fault. He should be the one going to the other side. For all I know he threw her over the edge hoping she would break her neck when she hit the bottom "Shit." Inuyasha mumbled as he headed up the steps Just wait for me Kagome. I can't come. Not yet. I need a sword   
  
~Shut up when I'm talking to you!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Shut up when I'm talking to you!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Shut up!  
  
Shut up!~  
  
I'm about to break!~  
  
She braced her self for when she hit the bottom. She quickly opened her eyes to see that she was floating in what seemed to be purple light. She quickly 'stood' up and closed her eyes as a nauseating feeling swept over her and her feet hit solid ground. When she looked up she could see sunlight. funny, it was pitch dark in the well house Infact, she could smell the great outdoors seeing as how there was no well house 500 years in the past. She quickly climbed out of the dry well to see that she was out in the forest. "Can you smell that? I can smell a human up ahead." a strange voice said from the forest beside her. smell me?! "It's a woman, what fun this one will be. I get her first." another voice said a little closer than the last. I don't think their idea of fun includes playing videogames Kagome thought as she ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could. "She's scared! I love the smell of fear! "The first voice said as it came even closer than when she was at the well. "Look she's running! Finally , good chase." The second voice said from directly behind her. She suddenly tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. "Darn! I was hoping the chase would last longer." The second voice said from directly above her. She looked up to see "DEMONS!!!!!"  
  
~Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break~  
  
Oh! I have this cute lil piccie of inu with lil dirt smudges on his lil cheeks. It kind inspired part of Inu's speech: "My supposed half brother that tried to kill me?!" if you want I can send it to you ppl. Just say so in your review.  
  
Next track: With you  
  
Um… well… This may be the last chapter until September cause I'll be at my grandmas' house in Florida until school starts again. ^^ There's a very, very small chance I'll be able to update between now till then (but that will have to include persuading g-ma to buy a computer and teach her how to use it) so until then-  
  
~Marie~ ^^' 


End file.
